With rapid development of the global economy, scales of various corporations and organizations witness daily growth, service regions undergo constant expansion, and this boosts a demand for communication and coordination inside and outside an enterprise. Under this multi-party coordination demand, a conference system has gradually become a basic tool in daily work of the enterprise and individuals.
Furthermore, with popularization of conference services, not only more and more enterprises have constructed or are constructing a dedicated network conference system, but also more and more operators are also constructing a conference system to provide conference services for enterprise users and individual users. The users have a strong demand for interoperation between these conference systems, which is also an inevitable trend in the industry.
In the prior art, interoperation between multiple conference systems may be implemented by directly accessing, through a terminal of a conference system, another conference system, or simulated access of the conference systems is implemented by adding an additional terminal. Therefore, the requirement on the terminal is high.